Fatal Attraction
by CanadianNinja
Summary: Cody is a geeky,lonely teenager who can't help the fact that he's not every girl's dream. But one vacation may change his life forever,and he will have to use his wit and determination to win the girl of his dreams,as well as survive. Full Summary Inside.


**Author's Note- Okay, this fic is gonna be very sad and beautiful at the same time. I decided that Cody should get a chance to shine, so I decided to write this fic about him. Don't worry, there will be other TDI characters featured in this story- Gwen, Trent, Noah, Justin, Heather, Harold, Bridgette, Geoff, Eva, Lindsay, and Tyler.**

**Summary- Cody Phillips is a geeky, lonely teenager who can't help the fact that he's not every girl's dream. But when he and 7 others win a "Lucky" vacation to tour a tropical island, he falls in love with Gwen Summers, who already has a boyfriend. The drama truly starts when one of the group is found dead, and Cody must use his wits and survival skills to make it off of the island alive.**

**Pairings- Trent/Gwen, Cody/Gwen (One-Sided), Cody/Izzy, Geoff/Bridgette, Tyler/Lindsay, Harold/Heather, and Noah/Eva.**

**Note- This story will be entirely from Cody's P.O.V.**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**And so it begins...**

* * *

**(Prologue)**

My name is Cody Phillips, and it's a name you've probably never heard of and never will. I'm a geeky, lonely teenager and I've never had a girlfriend. The only girl who ever liked me back was thrown into a mental institution for being crazy. Figures, doesn't it?

Anyways, I also never thought that I'd be one of the lucky 12 teenagers to win a trip to a tropical paradise on some remote island.

And after the trip, I'd wish that I wasn't.

* * *

**(Chapter One- Not Such A Tropical Paradise, Is It?)**

I stared silently at the rain drops running down the frosted glass of the car window, and imagined each drop as a girl that had broken my heart. One raindrop stayed in one spot for a minute, before rolling down and disappearing from my sights. I sighed aloud, causing my mom to look at me with a worried expression.

"What's wrong, Cody?" she asked, stopping at a red light.

"Nothing, my stomach just hurts a little bit." I lied. My best friend, Noah Greene, was sitting in the backseat, casually reading a book like he always does. He looked up from his book and looked at me with a look of _I Know You're Lying._

I rolled my eyes and decided to play my Nintendo DS to pass the time. We were on the way to the airport, because Noah and I had won a contest that invited 12 teenagers from across Canada to a tropial paradise. Of course, my mom was thrilled. She knew I'd been depressed since the whole deal with Izzy, so she entered me into this contest. We had to fill out a form on why we wanted to go to the paradise, and send an interview tape to the host of this event, Chris Maclean.

I was thrilled when I got my letter, and Noah got his. I've known Noah my whole life, and the guy has always been there for me. He was there the night Izzy was arrested. He was there when I got rejected by April, Kathy, Cindy, Natalie, Hannah, Miranda, Grace, Kim, Lucy, Rachel, Wendy, and Emily. Yes, I asked ALOT of girls out.

"We're here at the airport," my mom said, causing me to immediately unbuckle my seatbelt and get out of the car. Noah was soon to follow, his face still buried in his book. I looked around for the other 10 winners, because we had a special plane we were supposed to get on. My mom found out from the ticket lady that the plane hadn't arrived yet, so I figured that the others were probably scattered around.

Noah took a seat and continued reading, so I decided I'd look around and see if I could meet any fellow winners. I noticed one person in particular, a girl. She looked Goth by appearance, as she wore mostly black and her hair was black with teal streaks. My heart skipped a beat; that was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen! Sitting next to her was a guy about my age, with jet black hair and a guitar strapped to his back. I couldn't help but to wonder if they were fellow winners.

"Hey, I'm Cody," I said cooly, taking a seat on the other side of the musician. The Goth girl mumbled something that might have been a hello, but I wasn't really sure. The guy shook my hand.

"I'm Trent, and this is my girlfriend, Gwen," he said, pointing to the Goth girl.

"_Gwen,"_ I thought. "What a pretty name." Wait a second. Did he say girlfriend? My fears were confirmed when he leaned over and kissed her, crushing my spirits. At that point I thought it would be best to leave. But first, I had to ask them a question.

"Did you guys win the Tropical Paradise Wawanakwa trip too?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Cool, I'm gonna go meet the other winners now," I said, trying to get away from them in a hurry.

"You do that," muttered Gwen, yawning. I walked over to where Noah was, only to see that he wasn't sitting in his seat anymore. My mom walked up behind me and gave me a surprise hug, and I could hear her crying a little.

"Be safe, Cody," she said, kissing me on the forehead.

"Mom!" I whined, noticing two girls laughing at me. My mom waved bye one last time before getting into her car and leaving. I sighed, then looked around for Noah. I saw Noah talking to this girl, but she wasn't like most other girls; she looked German from appearance, and was muscular and looked very intimidating. How Noah managed to talk to her with a bored expression on his face I'll never know.

"Hey Noah, who's your friend?" I asked, looking at the girl. She seemed to be glaring at me, so I looked away quickly.

"This is Eva, she also won the trip." he said. Eva crossed her arms and scoffed.

"Something seems messed up about this, I think winning this thing was too easy," she said. I had to agree with her, but it all seemed legit. She and Noah started talking again, but my mind could only drift back to Gwen.

"Cody? Cody?" Noah was shaking me, causing me to snap out of my trance.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The plane's here," he said, as he grabbed his bags and I grabbed mine. We walked towards it, with Eva walking behind us. We were the first three to get on, as the plane's seats were empty. Noah claimed he wanted a seat to himself, so I took one by myself too. I watched the winners one by one as they stepped onto the plane, taking special note of the ladies. The next person to step on wore a solid red sports suit, complete with red headband. He grinned as he walked over and took a seat behind me, and to me he looked like a nice guy.

"Sup dude, I'm Tyler," he said, and we exchanged in a knuckle tap.

"Cody," I said, turning back around in time to see the next person. She was a girl, yes, but she did not perk my interest, especially when she looked at me, Noah, Tyler, and Eva and frowned in disgust.

"Dweeb alert," she scoffed as she walked all the way to the back and took a seat. Her bags all said _Heather _on them, so I assumed that was her name. I wondered why she had so many bags, but I could tell from her look and attitude that she was a spoiled rich girl. She probably brought 50 changes of clothes.

"What a snob," Tyler remarked, twirling a Yo-Yo in his hands. I hate being rude, but the guy was right. She looked like a total _bitch._

The next person reminded me of Heather, except he was a guy. He was tall and muscular, and from the way he grinned I could have guessed he was a male model. He had a very smug look on his face as he walked over behind Noah and took a seat. He didn't say a word.

The next person was tall and wore glasses. He wheezed awkwardly before walking over to me.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked. I shook my head, and he sat down next to me. He reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of water, then proceded to take a sip from it.

"I'm Harold," he said, pushing up the glasses on his face.

"I'm Cody," I said, smiling and shaking his hand. Harold and I had a brief discussion about some anime, and I realized that he was alot like me, a nerd and an outcast. I thought he was a pretty cool guy, so I wondered why he had told me that everyone always made fun of him and bullied him. I myself had been picked on before, but I never let it get to me.

While Tyler and Harold chatted, I was looking at the couple that had just walked onto the plane. Both were blonde, and the guy wore a distinct cowboy hat. The girl was carrying a surfboard.

"What's up, my people? Geoff and Bridgette are here to party!" he shouted, pumping his fist into the air. I thought the girl was pretty cute, but that thought went away quickly when she and Geoff kissed. The lovely couple walked to the back and took a seat near Heather, and I actually felt sorry for their decision. I could already hear Heather bitching something about "Stop sucking face, it's giving me a headache" or something like that.

I heard someone whistle when the next winner stepped on, and I could tell it was Tyler. And I didnt blame him. She was blonde, and HOT! I couldn't help but to stare at her..um..."Unmentionables", but no one had as much sparkle in their eyes as Tyler did. She waved at everyone, and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Lindsay!" she said, and Tyler waved for her to come sit next to him. She eagerly did, and I turned around and introduced myself. Harold seemed more interested in playing his Nintendo DS, while Tyler was flirting up a storm with her. I chuckled inwardly and turned back to Harold.

"Dude, you've been playing that game since you got here," I said. Harold looked up.

"It's keeping me distracted from that hot chick in the back," he said, pointing to Heather. My jaw dropped.

"Dude, she's a total bi-b-beautiful-" I stammered as a familiar Goth girl stepped on with her boyfriend holding her arm. I couldn't help but stare at her, and she was more beautiful that Lindsay and Bridgette combined. Gwen looked at me and frowned as she walked past, and Trent gave me a friendly smile.

The rest of the way, I couldn't help but to think about Gwen. I'd only met her an hour ago, but yet I felt like I had never felt before...except for Izzy. I grew excited when the plane finally arrived on Wawanakwa, as something told me it would be a trip I'd never forget.

And boy was I right.


End file.
